The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisroredxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisroredxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with deep red flower color.
xe2x80x98Fisroredxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1994.
The female parent was a hybrid seedling, no. 1477-2 (unpatented), having intense red, single-type flowers, large inflorescences, large, dark-green leaves and medium plant habit. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisroredxe2x80x99 was the variety xe2x80x98Fistadorxe2x80x99, U.S. plant patent applied for Ser. No. 09/323,149, which is characterized by scarlet semi-double flowers, zoned foliage, and medium-tall, round plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisroredxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1995 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisroredxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1995 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1997 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisroredxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fisroredxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisroredxe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Deep red (true red) flower color, semi-double, round flowers;
2. Large inflorescences with many flowers, tightly arranged;
3. Medium-green foliage with strong zonation;
4. Vigorous growth, and relatively tall, bushy plant habit; and
5. mid season spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisroredxe2x80x99 is the parental variety xe2x80x98Fistadorxe2x80x99. In comparison to xe2x80x98Fistadorxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisroredxe2x80x99 has a similar flower color, longer peduncles and larger inflorescence, and considerably taller plant habit, making it more suitable for extensive outdoor planting.